Stubborn Love
by Rumi Amano
Summary: UTAUs/RP characters ARE NOW CHARACTERS THAT ARE LOVED BY MANY PEOPLE! BY MANY I MEAN 3 XD Rumi is a smart girl with a werid thing for hitting people with random books and hates playboys. Ryouma is a playboy who happens to like Rumi. Stubborn love as the title? I like to write things out veeerryy slowly ;) Co-author: Len Kagamine (screen name) May jump to rated M at a lot of partsXD


**Rumi: My friend thinks that Rumi and Ryouma (in general) are just UTAU's and she's, like, the president of the Ruma (RumixRyouma) fanclub and I have to pay her in pictures and fanfiction so… Yeah. There's no personality change. I think. Oh wait, my character personality will stay the same with a tiny bit of not being fond of Ryouma and Ryouma will be more like, daring and playboy-ish. ****And a tiny bit more perverted. ****So yeah. Enjoy this**

Names: Koishira Ryouma

Koizira Rumi

? Okahito - Ryouma's friend ~ likes to get his targets drunk and does who the heck

knows what to them :( [BAD OKAHITO]

**Rumi's POV**

_How did I end up in this situation?_

My school's playboy was currently, in my house, in my room, sitting next to me, on my bed. My stupid homeroom teacher decided to make me tutor him in every subject he's failing and threatened that, if I didn't, she would drop my grade in the classes I have her. So now, I'm trying to keep my calm and tutor him in world history but he keeps staring at me! What's wrong with this boy?!

I clear my throat. "Are you even listening?" I snap.

He just nods. I groan and continue.

"As I was saying, the Incas and Mayans were the largest civilizations in the Americas. They had- You're obviously not listening."

He looks at me and smirks. Oh no.

"I'm sorry, I was just listening to your sweet voice. Please, continue to talk to me about random crap I don't care about." he said.

I sigh and close the textbook I was reading from. I glare at him. He smirked back. I got up saying, "I'm going to go get some food and juice. Koishi-"

Suddenly, Koishira grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down into a hug. He whispered into my ear, "Call me Ryouma."

He breathed down my neck and I shivered. I elbow him in the stomach and he lets go of me. I get up again and glare at him. He smirks. Again.

Scoffing, I go downstairs. Mom greets me with a smile.

"So how's tutoring that boy? Is it going well? Oh and do you need snacks? I can bring it up so what do you need?" she asks.

I groan. "I need Koishira to get out of my room."

She gave me a disapproving look. "Why? He's such a gentleman. Plus, he's _very _good looking."

I scoff and roll my eyes. After trying to convince her that I'd bring up the snacks, she pushes me back upstairs and forces me to be alone with the playboy. My mom thinks he's such a good guy and everything. Meaning, she wants me to date him. And that's not going to happen. Obviously.

I re-enter my room and see that Koishira's not where I left him. Suddenly, he hugs me from behind and says, "Welcome back. Where are the snacks?"

I feel my face go red and I jerk free of his hug. Sadly, I trip and fall backwards which makes Koishira catch me. Of course, him being him, he smirks, then, by some freak of nature, he ends up falling also and somehow ends up falling on, yours truly. And now I'm practically pinned to the floor by the school's playboy whose mouth is inches away from mine. I'm very lucky today. _Very_.

He stares into my eyes, a smirk on his face still. I feel his breaths as I see him lean closer and closer. I shut my eyes tightly as something occupies my lips.

_No! My first kiss..!_

I headbutt him and whack him on the head with _The Fault in Our Stars. _Hardcover. Gotta love books.

But, he grabs my arms and, again, gets close to my face.

"Seeing from your reaction, that was your first kiss." he says, his voice low and deep.

_Mom! Hurry up and get up here!_

He kisses me again and puts his arms around my waist. He kisses me many times before pulling back and, once again for the tenth time I assume, smirks. Then, being the perverted playboy he is, he moves his hand under the back of my shirt.

I smack him upside the head. With a book of course. Don't ask where I hide them. It's a secret.

He lets go of me and I back up. "Stop trying to make a move on me!" I yell. "It won't work!"

He smirks. Why does he smirk so much?!

He steps closer to me. I back up. He steps again. I back up again. This repeats until I bump into my bed and then fall onto it and he hovers over me, pinning my arms down while he's at it. He's even pinning down my legs with one of his. Men will be men.

He ducks his head down to my neck and then starts blowing on it. It seems he knows my neck is sensitive. Whyyy.

Then, he bites my ear. What

I struggle to escape his strength but it's no use. So, I headbutt him and then, right after he recoils, I knee him in the… Yeah.

He sits on the floor and glares at me. Then, my mom walks in with a tray of tea and cookies.

Finally! But… What are we, British? I mean, I like the British but really? Tea and cookies? WE'RE JAPANESE FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! Wait, do I see…

"I brought you some tea and cookies~ I also brought you your favorite snack Rumi. Pocky~" she says. God no.

She set the tray down on my round mini table and then left us alone. Bad idea mom. Bad idea. Please come back T_T

He smirked. Then he ate a cookie. And drank tea. It smelled like earl grey. Moms seem to know everything.

I sighed as I took the chocolate Pocky and opened it. I took one and bit it but not breaking off a piece. I took another one and offered it to Koishira. And of course, he got up. And took a bite. Of the piece I was holding with my lips. And he started nibbling. And getting closer. And then the whole piece was gone.

Welp.

I push him back and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. My head was pounding and my heart was beating like crazy.

Wait. What.

My HEART was beating LIKE _CRAZY?_

Nope. Nope. He's going home.

I get up and shove his things into his bag. I threw it at him and said, "Get out. Go home."

He pouted slightly before saying, "Sorry Rumi. I just really like you a lot. Can't help myself to the girl I find insanely adorable." And he left.

That… was easy. Easier than I expected.

Oh well. That's done for now…

Right?

"**Koishira" 's POV**

**ANOTHER WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING**

**AND LOTS OF PERVISH THINGS**

**SERIOUSLY, LOTS OF CUSSING.**

**AND PERVISH THINGS.**

**KAY, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

I can't believe I fucked that up.

The only chance I get to spend some alone time with the girl I like and I treat her the way I treat any other girl.

I'm such a fucking _idiot_.

Before I walk away, I look up to her room and sigh. I swing my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the nearby park.

I've always liked going there when I was depressed

I sat down on a bench, laid back, and sighed once more.

Then, my phone started ringing. I took it out and checked to see that it was Okahito. I picked up.

"Yeah" I said.

"_Yo Ryouma~ Wanna hang out today? I managed to get Mae drunk!" _he said.

All he cares about are drunk girls that he calls 'hot'. But the girl he was talking about happened to be the sexy busty student body president. And he got her _drunk._

Still, I said, "Nah, tired. Bye"

And I hung up.

I don't really understand his taste in girls. Like, once, he went after the ugliest girl in school. Yes, the _ugliest_.

Well, completely going off topic from him, I just wish I wouldn't be so… Pervish around Rumi. She's just so adorable. Wait, I'll just tease her. It makes her more adorable. Yes, teasing.

I walk home. Avoid my mom. And brother. And brother. And the last one. Then fall asleep in my room.

And then woke up again to the ringing of my phone. Again, Okahito.

"What" I growled, annoyed.

"_Whoa sorry! I just wanted to say, you know that Koizira Rumi?"_

"What about her"

"_She's a hot one. I may even just try to get _her _drunk."_

I sat up and said, "What's the importance of this phone call?"

"_Nothing. Just telling you I had a new target. I'm going to her house now. Bye."_

And this time _he _hung up.

Wait.. He's going to her house now? Shit.

Not wanting to seem poor by wearing the same clothes again, I change into a white v-neck short sleeve and black jeans. I grab a black jacket and head back out, ignoring the yells from my family. I sprint to Rumi's house while putting on my jacket.

When I arrive, I see his car in the driveway and the lights in Rumi's room where on. And the front door was open. _Her mom probably thought it was hot inside or something._

I enter the house and, surprisingly, do not find Rumi's mom.

Okay. Makes everything easier.

I head up to Rumi's room and find Okahito pinning her to her bed and aggressively kissing her. I grab him and punch him, knocking him to the floor. Sadly not knocked out.

I see some bottles on Rumi's table. Fuck you Okahito.

I kick him in the stomach. Then he gets up and leaves. He knows not to fuck with me.

I look at Rumi. She was drunk. Of course. That's Okahito for you, getting his target drunk no matter what the kind of person.

I sit on the edge of her bed and sit her up. "Oi, Rumi. Do you know who I am?"

She giggles and then lightly punches me. "Of course I know you. You're the jerk Ryouma." she slurred.

_She called me Ryouma. This is interesting._

She giggled again and leaned on me. "You're tall" she said.

I chuckle slightly and ruffle her hair. It occurred to me that her sleeve was down and revealing her collarbone and shoulder. Her skin looked soft. And so did her lips...

I shook my head. _No! Not now!_

But I couldn't help it. I pushed her back down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. Then, not wanting to go too far, I just kissed her. That's it. But it was a really long one. We kept kissing for a few minutes. We broke for breath but _she _kissed me again. Now, I was leaning against the wall and she was straddled me, holding my face as we were making out. I hug her waist.

I liked this kind of Rumi. But I like the teasable one more. Man, if only she was both.

I broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. All I saw was desire and some lust. Better stop before anything too bad happens.

I move her off of my legs and cross them. To make her snap out of her drunk-ness, I crawl over her and start moving her shirt upwards.

Her face grew red and she smacked me with a book again.

Yup, definitely sober. I sit back and sigh. She looks at me confused.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" she asks.

I explain to her how Okahito got her drunk and was using her for his own desires and then add, "He had your shirt off by the time I got here."

Her face grew even more red and then smacked me multiple times with her book.

Where the hell does she get these fucking books?! She doesn't have any damn shelves around here.

I laugh at her and ruffle her hair. She reaches up to fix it which allows me to grab her hands and then pin her down to the bed. **(there's a lot of pinning down. someone's having lots of hormones.) - slight "warning"**

I savor her embarrassed expression and then leave a trail of kisses starting from her jaw all the way down to her collarbone. I leave a small hickey on her collarbone and then kiss her again. When I gently grab her waist, she flinches as if she was ticklish there. So to tease her, I lightly brush my fingers against her sides, also dragging her shirt up while I'm at it, and she squirms.

After relieving her of her top, I take my jacket and shirt and kiss her again, though more passionately. I push her down and continue to kiss her. To get her face red, I lick her neck.

She tried pushing me away but I grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. I snaked a hand behind her back and reach for the clasp of her bra and-

"_RYOUMA WAKE UP IT'S DINNER"_

I sit up and groan while throwing a pillow at my brother. He chucks it back at me and punches my arm. "Hurry we're starving." he hisses.

I glare at him as he leaves the room then sigh once he's gone.

_That was a dream _I both declared and question. I sigh once more out of disappointment for the fact that it wasn't real. Now tomorrow, I'm going to pretend it did happen and then tease her about it. Yes. That is fun. Very fun.

I lazily walk to the diner and eat. Then I go back up to my room and go back to sleep.

**End**

* * *

**Rumi: hehe, review and follow? XD**


End file.
